Out of Options
by TimeWellWasted
Summary: Kowalski is seriously injured during a routine mission- saving Rico's life. Now as he recuperates, Rico has to deal with his guilt about the incident... and his growing feelings towards Kowalski.
1. Seeing Red

Out of Options- Chapter 1- Seeing Red

The penguins were hatching their newest 'mission', changing the frequency of their feedings, via the zoo computer. "Now Kowalski, let's bump it up to a nice 5 times daily." Skipper smiled as his second in command typed up his request. Rico wrung his flippers together in joy, and continuously giggled 'feesh' under his breath. Kowalski did as he was told and imput the data into the zoo's feeding schedule.

"Alright Skipper, I just added two extra feedings onto the roster. We shall be swimming with the fishes by day's end." Kowalski smiled happily at his handiwork. Private also began to dance around with excitement.

"Good work Kowalski. Let's just turn off the computer and return to-" Skipper was interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside the office. "We've been compromised boys! Move move move!" Skipper commanded, the four penguins belly sliding to the office wall. Private glanced up at the monitor.

"Skippa! The feeding schedule's still on screen!" he pointed his flipper. "What do we do?" he panicked. Skipper turned to Rico.

"Quick, Rico! Turn off the monitor!" Rico leapt from the office floor, landing with a thump on the desk. He pushed as many buttons as he could, until the feeding schedule disappeared from the screen. He turned around to face the team, smiling and waving.

"Ay! I diddit!" Rico croaked. Rico's flipper accidentally slapped the side of the screen, where a basket of pens and scissors had been precariously perched. The basket began to fall, and the scissors' sharp blades were aimed dangerously at Rico. Before Skipper could yell a command, Kowalski lunged for his comrade, desperate to get him out of the way in time.

"Rico! Look out!" He yelled. From there, Kowalski's mind went black. The area around him however, grew red.

"Kowalski!" The three other penguins gasped. They rushed to his side, which was now sliced open in a particularly gruesome manner.

"...Walski...?" Rico gasped in sadness, holding Kowalski's motionless body.

"Kowalski! Speak to me man!" Skipper looked over his lieutenant in fear. Kowalski didn't answer.

"Look Skippa! He's still breathing!" Private began to cry. "We need to get him to the doctor!"

"Agreed. Rico, carry him to Dr. Singh's. He should just be coming in for work right now." Skipper tried to keep his cool as he saw his soldier dying in front of him. He averted his gaze from the gaping wound, and pointed forward. "Move out! We don't have time to spare!" Rico gently grasped the scientist's body, with more care than he ever gave to even the most volatile explosive. The penguins hurried faster than they thought was even possible. They arrived in front of Dr. Singh's office in record time. Skipper began to knock furiously at the door, trying to get the veterinarian's attention. As they heard the doctor approaching, Skipper and Private began to hide so they wouldn't be discovered out of their habitat. Rico however, stood his ground, still desperately clutching Kowalski, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. "Rico! Kowalski will be fine! Just leave him to the doctor! There's nothing more we can do!" Skipper yelled urgently at Rico. Rico's steely eyes just faced forward at the door, not for one second contemplating leaving Kowalski behind. "Rico!" Skipper attempted one more time to reason with him, to no avail. Skipper was about to retrieve the weapons expert when the door opened, and Dr. Singh looked down at the injured penguin.

"Oh my goodness! What on earth happened here?" The doctor gasped in surprise. Rico held out Kowalski so Dr. Singh could reach him better. "What a good friend you are to bring him to me! Poor little fellow, we'll get you into surgery right away!" Dr. Singh carefully scooped up both penguins and brought them inside. Skipper and Private held each other in worry.

"Do you really think Kowalski will be okay, Skippa?" Private asked in a quiet and sad voice. Skipper just pulled the smaller penguin closer to him.

"...I really don't know Private... All we can do now is wait..."


	2. Insult to Injury

Out of Options- Chapter 2- Insult to Injury

-Later that Night-

Skipper and Private slinked their way to the zoo's clinic. Skipper flung Private onto the window ledge, and then Private lowered a rope to pull Skipper up. They opened the window and entered the dark hospital room. Kowalski was still unconsious, and hooked up to beeping machines and monitors. Rico sat by his beside, holding his flipper, looking sadly over his friend and comrade. Thick gauze bandages were wrapped around his abdomen, holding a large absorbent gauze pad over the wound. Skipper and Private remained silent at the sight of the injured scientist. The room was tense for a while until Private meekly asked,

"H-how's he doing?" Private touched Rico's shoulder. Rico looked over his shoulder at his team, and sighed.

"I 'unno...he bad..." Rico grumbled. Private sobbed lightly as Skipper put a comforting flipper around him. "My fault..." Rico winced. He grasped Kowalski's flipper a bit tighter, just trying to feel more of his warmth. Skipper stepped forward this time.

"Now Rico, you know this wasn't your fault. Kowalski is the one who acted on impulse. There was nothing you could do." Skipper had a hard time sounding comforting; it wasn't in his hard and detached nature. Rico didn't take solace from Skipper's words, and just continued to watch Kowalski's sleeping form. Private, being his usual optimistic self, tried to smile.

"But... I think it was very brave of you to carry him here and stay with him. I'm sure Kowalski is very grateful!" Private smiled. Rico also smiled faintly. Private stepped back, closer to Skipper, and snuggled into the feathers of his leader. The silence was more tolerable this time, Skipper was proud of his Private for lifting such a sad and gloomy mood. Leave it to Private to give any dark cloud a silver lining.

"Rico... Private and I are going back to HQ. You should come along, you've had a hard night." Skipper said sternly. Rico looked over at Skipper, still holding Kowalski's flipper. He gave him a mournful look. "I see. You'd rather stay with him then." Rico nodded and focused back on Kowalski, whose sleeping body exhaled and inhaled quietly. "Take care Rico, let us know if there are any updates." Skipper and Private left the clinic, leaving only the sound of beeps and breathing in the dark room.

Seven days passed. Kowalski was still unconscious, but he was making a few audiable sounds, and was wiggling his toes. Today it was Private at his bedside, arranging some flowers he had picked in a vase to brighten up Kowalski's room. Skipper was in the corner, quietly worrying to himself. Then it happened. Kowalski let out a small moan, and his closed eyelids began to blink open. "Augh... What? Where... am I?" he managed to say. Private's head snapped around to face Kowalski, his eyes bright and happy.

"Skippa! Skippa! He's awake! Kowalski's awake! Thank heavens!" Private cheered, wrapping his flippers around Kowalski's neck with a gentle hug. Skipper slid over to the bed and smiled at his scientist.

"Welcome back solider. You were beginning to worry everyone." Skipper smiled, more relieved than he had been for the past week. Kowalski looked around the room with curiosity.

"The...clinic? What happened? All I remember is seeing the scissors... and Rico..." Kowalski rubbed his head, which was quite sore. Suddenly, he sat up straight, and grabbed Private. "Rico! Where is he? Is he alright?" Kowalski gasped. His sudden movement tugged on the stitches in his side, making Kowalski wince.

"R-Rico's fine!" Private stuttered in surprise. Kowalski released the awkward grip on Private and leaned back into his bed. Private looked down, unsure of what to say. "You... took most of it. The scissors got you pretty bad." Private looked over at the bandaged wound. Kowalski looked down at his own injury in intrigue.

Kowalski ran his flipper over his cut, noticing the painful spots where the stitches are put in. "Have you two been here this whole time?" Kowalski asked, slightly aware it was his fault that his team was so shaken up. Skipper smiled.

"We've been here every day. Private couldn't stop worrying about you." Skipper ruffled the feathers on Private's head, making the younger penguin giggle. Kowalski smiled weakly at his two best friends. He knew he could count on them for anything. However, one penguin's absence was the one thought in his brain at the moment. He couldn't help but be disappointed that Rico wasn't there.

"... and Rico?" Kowalski began, "Has he been...around?" Skipper and Private exchanged glances. Skipper chuckled slightly.

"Are you kidding me? We had to drag him out of here." Skipper recalled with a grin. Kowalski's blue eyes widened.

"He was beside you the whole time! He was with you so long that he hadn't eaten or slept in days..." Private explained. "I was worried about him too..." Kowalski just let the news sink in. '_Rico hadn't eaten? He must have been serious...'_ Kowalski blushed slightly at the thought of Rico holding his flipper for days and days.

"We brought him back to HQ for some much needed rest. Ironically, the same day you wake up." Skipper said. Kowalski sat up straight in his bed again.

"Skipper, requesting permission to return to HQ, sir!" Kowalski called, determination in his voice. Skipper immediately responded.

"Request denied. You're in no condition to leave this clinic!" he replied.

"Skipper! I feel better! I can-" Kowalski retorted, obvious frustration in his deep voice.

"I said request denied, Kowalski!" Skipper repeated. "You are not leaving this bed until you get an okay from the doctor." Skipper was stern in his command. Kowalski sighed. He knew Skipper wouldn't let him leave under any circumstances. "Just sit tight here. We'll relay the good news back to Rico, don't worry." Skipper turned away to leave the clinic. Private gave Kowalski a quick hug again.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kowalski! You get well soon now!" Private smiled, causing the injured penguin to smile back, as if it was a reflex. The two other penguins waddled off, leaving Kowalski to rest in the quiet clinic. Kowalski's heart was beating fast as he looked down at his flipper.

"_He was beside me the whole time_..." Kowalski inwardly smiled. He closed his eyes again, sleep overcoming his body.


	3. Guilt

Out of Options- Chapter 3- Guilt

Kowalski had slept peacefully the night after finally regaining consciousness. Private and Skipper seemed immensely relieved at their teammate's recovery. The following morning, Kowalski's eyes fluttered open to see his room filled to the ceiling with presents and flowers. Oysters from Marlene, flowers from Private, a new abacus from Skipper, and even a fruit basket donated by the lemurs. Kowalski smiled at the support his friends were giving him, and he sat up in his bed, fiddling with Skipper's abacus. "Good morning Kowalski!" he heard Private's cheery voice enter the room. Private held some fish in his flippers, obviously another gift for his ailing friend.

"Ah, good morning Private." Kowalski sighed with sleep. Private handed Kowalski the fish, which he graciously accepted. He swallowed the fish, smiling at the familiar taste. "Sure beats hospital food. Thank you very much." Kowalski laughed. Private smiled, and did his happy wiggle.

"I prepared them with extra love!" Private giggled. Skipper then entered the room, and stood beside his Private.

"Not _too_ much love, I hope." Skipper said, patting Private's feathery back. Private blushed at the touch. "How are you feeling solider?" Skipper addressed Kowalski. Kowalski lightly touched his wound again, as if to test the amount of pain. He winced slightly and pulled off his flipper.

"I've been better." he sighed, managing a pained smile. "At least it wasn't a brain injury." Kowalski chuckled. Skipper rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, wouldn't _that_ be awful?" Skipper said sarcastically. "But you know, I do have something that might cheer you up. Come on in Rico!" Skipper called behind him. Kowalski's head shot to where Skipper was motioning to. He saw Rico's head slowly peek around the corner, until their eyes met. Kowalski immediately smiled, and waved.

"Oh... hello Rico." he smiled. This caused Rico's face to light up like stick of dynamite, and made Rico rush over to Kowalski's beside, scooping him up into a tight hug.

"WALSKI!" He cheered with pure happiness. Kowalski began to struggle out of Rico's grip. "YER OKAY!"

"Owowowowowowow! R-Rico! The stitches!" Kowalski gasped in pain. Rico immediately released his injured friend. Rico looked dejectedly at the ground.

"...Sowwy..." he mumbled. Kowalski reeled back to normal, and the pain began to subside.

"It's alright Rico..." Kowalski said, "It just hurt... a lot..." Rico continued to look at the ground. "Rico?"

"Sowwy." Rico said again. Kowalski was confused momentarily.

"I said it's alright, Rico! You were just excited that's all-"

"No!" Rico suddenly yelped. Rico looked at the large cut on Kowalski's side and pointed to it. "My fault!" Rico's usually dreamy and wild eyes were filled with sadness. It wasn't a flattering look for the crazed penguin. The atmosphere became tense again, much like it was when Kowalski was injured in the first place. Skipper and Private looked at each other nervously. Private grasped Skipper's flipper and began to lead him away.

_"I think they need some time alone." _Private whispered.

"_Agreed." _Skipper nodded. The two quickly left the room. Kowalski sighed with a smile, and lightly touched Rico's shoulder.

"Nonsense. You're not the one to blame, Rico. It was my choice to push you out of the way." Kowalski said in a low voice. He tried not to sound accusatory or even upset. "And plus, judging by the trajectory and speed of the scissors, it would have been impossible for me to dodge them even if I wanted to." Rico looked back up at the blue-eyed scientist, ignoring the science babble Kowalski was famous for.

"Why...?" Rico asked quietly. Kowalski thought a moment. Good question. Why did he push Rico out of the way anyway? Sure he would have done it for Skipper or Private as well, but he doubted his body would react as quickly as it did with Rico. It was like an instinct, and that perplexed the brainy penguin. Kowalski fidgeted nervously.

"B-because, at the velocity the scissors were falling-" Kowalski began, but was stopped by Rico's serious glare. "Ha, just kidding..." Kowalski laughed sheepishly. They remained silent again for a moment, Kowalski tried to think. "To be honest, when I saw those scissors falling toward you... I don't know. It's like my legs moved on their own." Kowalski looked down at Rico, who was now kneeling beside the bed. "I don't blame you for my injury, I'm just glad you're safe." Kowalski explained. Rico looked up happily at the scientist. His beak curved upward, causing his scar to bend with it. Kowalski couldn't help but think he looked handsome that way. "So don't sweat it, alright?" Kowalski patted Rico's back, marveling at how soft his feathers were.

"Mhmm." Rico nodded. "Thank you 'Walski..." Rico leaned over the edge of the bed, and grasped Kowalski's flipper again. Both their faces turned red at the contact. Kowalski turned his head away, but still watched Rico from the corner of his eye.

"So..." Kowalski daintily cleared his throat. "I heard you were the one who brought me here?" Kowalski said. Rico continued to look at Kowalski.

"Yup."

"And... you stayed with me the whole time?" Kowalski was getting redder with every word.

"Yup."

"...Thank you. I really appreciate it." Kowalski managed to get the nerve to face back toward Rico. Rico was still staring contentedly at Kowalski, his face plastered with a big joyful smile. The silence between them was comfortable now. "Would you mind sticking around a little longer?" Kowalski blushed more.

"Nope." Rico tightened his grip on Kowalski's flipper for emphasis. He was surprised as he felt the sensation returned by Kowalski. Rico smiled wider than he ever had before. The two enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the day.

Author's Note: Thanks for everyone sticking with this fanfic! This isn't the end of the story yet; I was thinking of adding one or two more chapters. It's going to delve into Rico's feelings a bit more, and give Kowalski some time to think about his feelings too. So, hold tight for chapter 4!- TimeWellWasted


	4. Tempting

Out of Options- Chapter 4- Tempting

The last couple of days, Kowalski had been recovering well. He could walk around on his own, and he was even able to do basic fitness training with Skipper; who insisted that he "keep his edge" even in the hospital. All of this was great news for the team, who had to do all of their missions science-free for the past few weeks. The team had been visiting more infrequently due to his improving health, so his room was empty for most of the day. They were all busy doing missions and no doubt having fun- all without him. It reminded him a lot of the time when he broke both legs and was unable to go to Invexpo, only with less alien invasions. This time around however, Rico would visit every night, and the two would talk about the day's events. Or, Rico would attempt to talk. He would actually re-enact their missions, complete with sound effects and explosions. That was the part of the day Kowalski looked forward to most. Just spending time with Rico. Rico had been in Kowalski's thoughts more and more lately. Kowalski would absent-mindedly calculate equations on his notepad, and suddenly get sidetracked with thoughts of the scarred penguin. "I wonder what Rico's up to right now?" Kowalski pondered.

Rico drove the penguin's car one more time around the track, screeching to a halt in front of Skipper and his stopwatch. "Great lap, Rico! You shaved 3 seconds off the last time." Skipper congratulated. Private clapped in support.

"Woo hoo!" Rico cheered.

"Put the car away and you get the rest of the day off, soldier!" Skipper smiled, putting away the stopwatch.

"Okay!" Rico smiled and tore away in the car, into the garage where they usually keep it. Private waddled up to Skipper. He smiled knowingly at his commander.

"Skippa... does it seem like Rico's been a bit more... chipper lately?" Private asked, folding his flippers behind his back. Skipper looked over at Rico exiting the garage, a bigger than usual manical smile across his beak.

"It certainly seems that way." Skipper replied, slightly disinterested. Skipper began to walk back to HQ, Private stumbling after him.

"Wait! Aren't you curious as to why he's happy?" Private asked, hurrying after Skipper. Skipper looked down at Private.

"Not in particular, why? Do you have a theory?" Skipper smirked, watching Private try to keep his interest.

"Well..." Private began, kicking the ground nervously, "He has been spending every night at Kowalski's..." Skipper smiled. He liked where this gossip was going. "I think they might be getting along better now!" Private smiled.

"They got along fine before. I wonder what's changed?" Skipper asked, half to himself. "Keep your eye on them Private." Skipper ordered. Private smiled beside Skipper.

"Yes sir!"

Rico walked out of the garage, and wandered aimlessly around the zoo. He looked at the other animals relaxing in their habitats, enjoying the sunlight. He wondered if Kowalski would like to get some fresh air today. He smiled at the thought, taking the most likely stir-crazied penguin out for a relaxing stroll... flipper in flipper... Wait. What was he thinking? A casual stroll? _Flipper holding_? Rico didn't even like leisurely walks, and especially not with romantic feelings involved! The closest thing he'd ever come is the odd day he'd take Miss Perky out for a midnight drive. She would blankly stare ahead, her plastic eyes unable to take in the scenery. Recently Rico had found himself growing bored with the idea of dating a plastic doll. (Oddly enough...) Instead he had been craving interaction, responses to his hugs and touches. And every time he would think about that, he would think of Kowalski. He didn't even realize when he began to think that way. Rico wasn't exactly the most introspective penguin in the world. He would think about helping Kowalski with his inventions, and wanting to stand closer to him, until their feathers brushed together. Every time Rico would stop himself, not wanting Kowalski to think he was weirder than he already did. But ever since Kowalski's accident, and the tender moment they shared, Rico had the feeling that maybe he should... act on his impulses, so to speak. Rico found himself heading to the clinic, and hoisted his large body into the window of Kowalski's room. Kowalski was doing some complex equations on his notepad to kill time. "Hi!" Rico squawked, waving at the bedridden scientist. Kowalski looked up from his notepad and smiled happily at Rico.

"Hello Rico! Back for another visit I see?" Kowalski put away his notepad, trying to avoid any other distractions. Rico approached the bed, and sat down on the stool Kowalski set up. "So, any fun-filled adventures today?" Kowalski asked with interest. Rico shook his head.

"Nah." Kowalski looked a little disappointed. "Ow bout you?" Rico asked, cheerfully looking at Kowalski.

"Pssht! I haven't done a thing today but calculate some string theory. I won't tell you about that, it's boring stuff." Kowalski smiled. Rico seemed to be relieved at not hearing about science babble.

"Ow you feelin?" Rico asked again, looking at the noticeably smaller wound.

"Oh this? It gets a bit sore after I walk around, but it's feeling much better." Kowalski smiled. Rico didn't take his eyes off of it. That part of him looked sensitive. He felt his urge to be near Kowalski rising. "Um, Rico?" Kowalski asked, slightly confused with Rico's sudden interest in staring at wounds. This was Rico's chance. He could finally have a reason to touch Kowalski! Rico climbed into the bed and looked at Kowalski, his eyebrow raised with mischief. "R-Rico? What are you-?" Kowalski stammered. Rico put his flipper gently over Kowalski's bandage, not applying any pressure. Kowalski blushed red, and tried to think about what was happening.

"Kiss it better?" Rico grinned. Kowalski went even redder.

"Uh, n-no, that's unnecessary! Kisses don't have any analgesic qualities!" Kowalski managed to say. Rico ignored him and lowered his beak over the bandage. He lightly touched it, making a shiver run up Kowalski's spine. Rico kissed the bandaged cut, and sat back up to look at Kowalski. Rico grinned widely again.

"Feel better?" he asked, the faintest teasing tone in his voice. Kowalski's face was frozen with bewilderment.

"Wha...?" Kowalski mumbled. The usually eloquent penguin was now reduced to babbles and stutters. Rico looked at him expectantly, impatiently. He wanted to know how he felt. "It's... uh..." Kowalski said slowly. Rico slid off the bed, and stood beside it again. He was unsure if what he did was the right thing to do. Kowalski remained silent for another few minutes, not looking at Rico. "I think it's best you leave."

Author's Note: Oh no it's getting dramatic in here! Rico might have overstepped his boundaries a little huh? Thanks for sticking with me! Chapter 5 will be up soon. That may be the last chapter; or not depending if I can end it properly. Also, please review! I like to hear about your thoughts on the chapters! Thanks! - TimeWellWasted


	5. Mate

Out of Options 5- Mate

What the hell was that? No seriously. Was he remembering correctly? Did Rico actually... _kiss_ him? Sure it wasn't on the beak or anything, but it still counts! Kowalski rolled over restlessly in bed. His bandaged side up, he curled his feet up closer to his chest. Why would Rico do that? More importantly, why did he like it? When Rico's beak touched him, Kowalski's usually busy mind blanked. His breathing slowed down as his heartbeat went up. Kowalski knew Rico was the type to be unexpected, but this... was really unexpected. Then Kowalski remembered their conversation afterwards... Kowalski kicking him out, and Rico's saddened expression. Suddenly, Kowalski's stomach churned with guilt. "I really should apologize tomorrow..."

The zoo had just opened, the sun shining through the window and onto Kowalski's bed. Dr. Singh entered the room, just as Kowalski blinked awake. "Good morning, little fellow." Dr. Singh said. He approached Kowalski's bed and pulled out his clipboard. Kowalski looked at the doctor as he checked over the file. "Ah, that's good to see. Reacting well to antibiotics, cut closing up nicely. I think you're ready to be sent home now little guy." Dr. Singh smiled. Kowalski smiled as wide as his beak would go. Finally! Going back to the habitat! He could see the team again, work on his inventions, and go on missions! You don't realize how much you love something until you miss it for a while. Alice packed up Kowalski in a crate, and carried him back to the penguin habitat. Kowalski breathed deeply through his nose, taking in the fresh air, and the familiar scent of his home's salt water pool. Once again he saw the lemur habitat, and the fish bowl enterence to their HQ. Ah, he missed it so. Alice put him down on the concrete floe and opened the door. Kowalski slowly stepped out onto his floe. The reveled at the familiar texture of the concrete under his toes, and the excitement of seeing his team again.

"Be careful down there. I don't wanna have to haul you back to the doctors." Alice snapped, groaning as she walked back to the zoo office. Even Alice's negativity didn't faze the elated penguin. Kowalski slid the hatch open and jumped down into the HQ.

"Um... hey guys!" He smiled. Private's head shot around to face him. Skipper smiled warmly at his returned scientist. Private ran up and hugged him as tightly as he could without hurting him.

"Kowalski! You're back!" Private cheered. Kowalski hugged the shorter penguin back.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back today?" Skipper asked, giving him a hearty (and manly) slap on the back. "We didn't really prepare for your return so early."

"I'm sorry! If I had known I would've planned a whole party for you!" Private said, disappointed he couldn't celebrate Kowalski's return properly.

"It's fine, really! I just found out myself this morning." Kowalski smiled. His blue eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for Rico. He found him standing in the back of HQ, quietly averting his gaze from Kowalski. Kowalski felt the guilt again. He tried his best to smile and called out to the scarred penguin. "Hey... Rico." Rico looked over, unsure of whether or not he heard properly. Rico turned red and slowly walked over to the hatch over to Kowalski.

"Hay... wel-ummm back." Rico mumbled, still pretty embarrassed about last night. Kowalski blushed too, averting his gaze ever so slightly. Suddenly, Private clapped his flippers together in excitement.

"This is so exciting! I'll whip up a little something to celebrate!" he happily skipped to the kitchen, giggling with happiness.

Skipper smiled and patted Kowalski's back. "You can have the rest of the day off, you've earned it." Skipper followed Private, eager to help the younger penguin with the cooking. Rico and Kowalski were all alone. Rico shuffled awkwardly, and tried to walk away. Kowalski reached out and grabbed his flipper.

"Actually... could I talk with you for a minute?" Kowalski asked. Rico nodded slowly and followed Kowalski to his lab. Kowalski smiled at the sight of his beloved lab, but his attention quickly shifted back to Rico. The tension was thick. "So.. about yesterday..." he began.

"I sowwy!" Rico quickly spat, sadness filling his eyes.

"R-Rico it's alright!" Kowalski gasped, calming the maniac down. "I apologize for last night." he said quietly. Rico looked confused. "Ah well you see..." Kowalski stuttered. "I shouldn't have kicked you out like that... I was just surprised that's all! It's not like... I disliked it..." Rico's eyes grew wide.

"Walski... like?" he mumbled, the slightest hint of hope in his gruff voice.

"I don't know..." Kowalski began, "But, my feelings might become clear if you can answer something for me." Kowalski asked. Rico leaned in with anticipation. He nodded, ready to answer anything. "What... was your reason for doing that?" he managed to ask. Rico stopped staring and seemingly pondered. He smiled and answered as honestly as he could.

"Like Walski." Rico smiled. Kowalski's face turned bright red. Rico... did have feelings for him. His heartbeat sped up exponentially and he began to shiver a little. Rico touched his flipper, and grasped it gently, like he did when he was at his bedside.

"H-how long have you felt this way?" Kowalski blushed.

"Long time." Rico replied.

"And you didn't say anything?" Kowalski asked. Rico shot him an incredulous look. "Ah... right." Rico continued to look at Kowalski's adorable flustered face. He liked seeing Kowalski so out of his element. Making Kowalski leave his brain and use his heart for once really made him happy.

"Walski like me?" Rico rubbed his flippers on Kowalskis. Kowalski blushed, but looked down at the slightly shorter penguin.

"I..." Kowalski began. "I... yes. Yes I do. I like you very much Rico." Kowalski finally admitted. It felt like a thousand pounds of weight had lifted right off his shoulders. It was a great, liberating feeling. He should have done this sooner. Rico's face lit up, his smile bigger than it had been after any explosion. Rico wrapped his flippers around Kowalski's waist, giving him a tender hug. This sensation was very new to the perpetually single scientist, but he returned the hug. He swore he heard Rico laugh at his nervous expression. They continued thier embrace for a while, the warmness of each other's feathers comforting the penguins. Until it hit him. "Uh... Rico? You do realize that penguins... mate for life, right?" Kowalski asked. Rico nodded his head against Kowalski's chest feathers.

"Mhmm." He mumbled happily.

"And you're okay with that?" Kowalski pressed.

"Life... with Walski." Rico affirmed. Kowalski blushed deeply. He almost felt a tear come to his eye. He had never felt... cherished before. In a way, he was glad he got hurt by the scissors. If he hadn't, he may never have realized his feelings for Rico, and Rico may never have voiced his. It was a frightening thought now.

"Sounds great to me." Kowalski smiled. Rico pulled away slightly, looking up at his new mate. The two began to lean in closer... Suddenly, two knocks on the door separated them quicker than oil in water. "Uh y-yes?" Kowalski tried to sound composed, as if he wasn't just trying to kiss another team mate. Skippers strong voice resonated from the other side.

"Get your butt out here Kowalski! Your inventing can wait! Private will be disappointed if you don't eat his meal!" Skipper called through the door.

"Ah, yes. Be right out Skipper!" Kowalski fumbled. He looked over at Rico, who had an embarrassed but still sly smile on his face. "So... shall we go then?" Kowalski asked, holding his flipper out to Rico. Rico cheerfully accepted the flipper, and wrapped his own around it. The pair left the lab, flipper in flipper, just like Rico always wanted.

Author's Note: Oh my god! I am SO sorry for the delay! I think this chapter killed me to write! This is the final chapter! I might write a sequel or bonus chapter depending on reviews, but I'm happy with it. This is longer than I intended already. (I intended to make a 3-shot.) Hope you guys enjoy! Rate & Review! - TimeWellWasted


End file.
